


I Could Go With You

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23, Cuddling, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Cas and Dean before the funeral scene in 11x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Idk if this is identified as a coda but if it is then let me know! I hope you enjoy it!

Cas stood in the door way leading to the kitchen with a look of sadness. He was watching Dean, the man he cared so deeply for drown himself in a couple of cheap beers while staring off into the distance. He hated seeing Dean like this, it made sick. Dean deserved nothing but happiness, not whatever crap would come out of this "you're the bomb" thing. Dean must have felt a presence in the room because he sat down his beer and peered up at Cas.   
"Heya Cas, uh, what's up man?" Dean stated as if the whole world wasn't going to shit. "I'm fine Dean, how are you holding up with the whole bomb thing?" Dean's face fell, damn it, he knew he shouldn't have brought that up. He was never good at small talk, even with all the time he spent on Earth. Dean continued to be silent and Cas took that as a cue for him to leave. "Um well everything will work out, you probably want to be alone, I'll go." Cas turned to leave when he heard a chair being scooted back, foot steps, and the felt a hand grab his wrist. "Please don't go" Dean barely whispered. Cas turned around and what he saw broke his heart. Dean looked so small and scared, nothing like the Dean Winchester that Cas had came to know. "Please don't go Cas" Dean mumbled while looking up into Cas's eyes while a tear fell down his cheek. Cas lifted his hand and wiped the tear off of Dean's cheek, "Wouldn't dream of it". That's when Dean finally lost it, he full on hugged Cas and held on to him like it was the last time. Cas just stood and held him while running circles on his back. They stood like that for the next 10 minutes until Dean had stopped crying. Dean stepped back a bit and looked up at Cas," hey um would you be okay with sleeping with me tonight? I mean you don't have to" Cas smiled and took Dean's hand, "I would be honored to". They made their way to Dean's bed room and Dean stripped and put on a pair of sweatpants and tossed an extra pair to Cas. Then they climbed into bed, Cas laying on his back while Dean laid huddle up to Cas's body with his leg intertwined with Cas's. Cas put his arm around Dean and was drawing patterns on his arm when , "Hey Cas, um this may not be the best time but I need to tell you something". "Of course Dean you can tell me anything", Cas replied. He heard Dean take a deep breath and, "Cas I think um I'm in love with you". Cas's heart stopped, could he really be hearing this? "Dean, do you really mean that?" Cas looked down at Dean with confusion in his eyes. Dean reached up and tilted Cas's chin down until their lips were level, then he closed the gap. It was short and sweet but it shattered any doubt that Cas had. After the kiss Dean put his head on Cas's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
***  
The next morning was hard on everyone, Dean wanted to go and visit his mom's grave site before they continue with the plan to execute Amara. Cas stood back with Chuck, Rowena, and Crowley; watched as the person he loved say his words to his mom. Cas watched as Sam and Dean headed back towards the impala, Dean came over and started talking to Chuck. He had to say something, this is the last time he'd ever see Dean alive.   
"Dean" Cas barely got out. Dean turned around while saying, "Cas". And Cas lost it, he flung himself at Dean, he thinks he heard Dean say something but he's too lost in the sensation of hugging him. This would be the last time that he'd get to hold Dean, Cas had to fight desperately to keep from sobbing. They pulled away and all that came to Cas's mind that he could say was, "I could go with you". Please Dean don't leave me. Don't leave me by myself, please I want to be with you, I love you. But Dean just smiled, "No, no I have to do this alone, but thank you, for everything". Then Dean took the keys to the impala and walked over to Sam and proceeded to say his goodbyes to him. It took everything in Cas not to fall to his knees and beg Dean to rethink it and let Cas come with him. And then just like that God snapped his fingers and Dean was gone, taking a piece of Cas's heart with him.


End file.
